


Haven’s Fate...

by TigerMultiverse



Series: RWBY stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Qrow takes the Relic instead of Yang, Raven is scared, Siblings, and let her be redemed, volume 5 episode 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: “Brother,” Raven said simply, watching Qrow as he calmly walked over to her.“Raven.” He said, standing in front of the Spring Maiden.The Branwen twins stood there in silence as they stared into each other’s red eyes, except Qrow’s was different from Raven’s, his eyes were a calm wine-red color, while Raven’s were the color of blood and anger.OR, Qrow goes and takes the Relic of Knowledge instead of Yang and fights with Raven.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885963
Kudos: 13





	Haven’s Fate...

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was important that Yang and Raven had that interaction, but this idea just came to mind so fight me.

Qrow panted as he kneeled on the floor, his lower back still throbbing in pain from where Hazel had punched him earlier. The guy was really strong. He tried on to focus on the pain, instead, focusing on the scene in front of him, three of Salem’s people standing on the left while the teens were on the right looking at Weiss and her summoned creature in awe, however, Ruby and Yang were looking at Blake in disbelief and awe, like they almost couldn’t believe she was here. 

Then Ruby pointed to the vault entrance where Cinder and Raven went and said, “Yang, go!” With that, Yang turned and ran towards the entrance. Emerald yelled and tried to tackle her, but Yang dodged and kept running. She wasn’t fast enough and Mercury tackled her, stopping her from reaching the entrance. 

Qrow looked at the teenagers, the kids, Oscar, they were barely old enough to have their licenses, too young to be fighting this war, especially his nieces. His girls, the ones he cared so much about that he would kill himself if they died. They’re here, fighting with everything they have, and while they were on the road, dealing with Grimm and their demons alone, he was either in a bar or just drinking to where he almost couldn’t think straight, he was drowning in his sorrows while these kids were fighting. So, at that moment when Mercury tackled Yang to the ground, Qrow pushed through his pain and ran towards the vault entrance. He heard Ruby call out his name but he paid no mind to it, just kept running until he was close enough and jumped down into the vault, turning into his namesake the way down. 

Once he was close to the ground, he transformed back and landed in a crouch. He stood, and stared at his twin sister with a hard look as he took in the room. The door to the Relic was surrounded by rocks and a tree at the top, golden leaves falling and fading away as a breeze blew through the air, and there was a woman, Vernal, lying on the ground dead and Cinder was nowhere to be seen. 

“Brother,” Raven said simply, watching Qrow as he calmly walked over to her. 

“Raven.” He said, standing in front of the Spring Maiden.

The Branwen twins stood there in silence as they stared into each other’s red eyes, except Qrow’s was different from Raven’s, his eyes were a calm wine-red color, while Raven’s were the color of blood and anger. 

“I warned you, Qrow,” Raven said. “I gave you every opportunity to walk away from Ozpin. So, believe me when I say that this wasn’t personal.”

“You opened the vault.” Was all Qrow said, his eyes hard and steely. 

“Thanks to the chaos caused by you and my daughter upstairs. I knew you could handle it.” Raven said, walking around to Qrow’s left as she spoke. “Yang’s my daughter, after all.”

“I know how the Maiden powers are transferred. The girl you found, the last Spring Maiden...she must have trusted you if you were in her final thoughts, cared about you a lot.” Qrow said, making Raven stop in her tracks, but she didn’t look back. “I’m starting to ask questions like you told Yang. So tell me, what happened to the last Spring Maiden? Did she die in battle? Was it a sickness?” At this point, he was glaring at his sister, but his voice stayed firm and hard.

Raven finally turned towards Qrow, her face filled with grief, sadness, and anger. “What does it matter to you?” Was all she said, and it was all Qrow needed. His hard look was replaced with realization and horror. 

“I already know the answer. It’s all over your face. How could you, Raven?!” It shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise, but it did. It hit him hard in the chest and he almost felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Raven crossed her arms, angry, sad. “She was scared when we found her! Weak. No matter how much training I put her through, she never learned!” Her anger won out and she glared at Qrow. “She wasn’t cut out for this world! And with those powers, she would’ve been hunted her entire life! What I did-!”

“-wasn’t personal.” Qrow finished for her, his own glare in place.

“It was mercy!”

“Which is it, Raven? Are you merciful...or are you a survivor?” Qrow shook his head, never taking his red eyes off the other shapeshifter as he began circling his twin. “Did you let all of us walk into that trap because you knew we could handle it, or because it meant you could get what you wanted?”

“It’s not that simple. You don’t know what I’ve been through, Qrow, the choices I’ve had to make!” 

“Your right, I don’t know.” Qrow stopped in front of Raven, the woman who is supposed to be his twin sister, but all he sees is someone else. “I don’t even know who you are anymore, Raven.” Pain flashed across her eyes when he said that. She didn’t get a chance to say anything. “I only know the Raven from team STRQ. She was troubled and complicated, but she fought for what she believed in, whether it was her team, or her brother, or her tribe!” Her face was unreadable, hard. “...did you kill her too?”

That made the stone-faced facade brake, shock, and pain came across her face as she looked to the side briefly before turning and meeting Qrow’s eyes again. “I’ve stared death in the face over and over again! And every time I’ve spat in that face and survived because I’m strong enough to do what others won’t!” Her eyes ignited in red flames, her rage breaking through. 

“So have I, Raven! I’ve almost died so many times, I’m almost used to it! So just shut up!” Qrow yelled, circling Raven again, anger beginning to fill his being, his sadness, and fear fueling it. “You don’t know the first thing about strength! You turn your back on people, you run away, you put others in harm’s way instead of yourself! Do you know who does know strength? It’s Yang! She lost her arm but kept going! She got stronger!” He stopped, clenching his shaking fists, he didn’t know why they were shaking, from fear, or sadness, or anger, maybe all three but he didn’t care. “You might be powerful, Raven, but that doesn’t make you strong.” He pointed a shaking finger at his sister. 

“Who are you to lecture me?! You were always weak, Qrow! You run away from people because of your bad luck and try to find relief and comfort at the bottom of a bottle! And here you are, standing there, shaking like a scared little boy!” Raven yelled, taking a step towards Qrow, her flames glowing brighter with her anger.

“Yeah. I’m scared. But I’m still standing here! And...your right, I stay away from the people I love and care about to keep them safe, and I can barely deal with what happened to Summer, I turned to alcohol to ease my pain. And because of that, I’ve hurt my nieces, I hurt Tai. But, not anymore.” Qrow said, reaching a hand into his pocket and got out his flask. He looked at it for a moment before turning and throwing it off the cliff into the dark abyss below. He stared for a long moment before turning and walking towards Raven. “I’m not like you, Raven. I won’t run anymore. Which is why you’re going to give me the Relic.”

Shock filled her face before it turned to anger. “And why would I-”

“Because you’re afraid of Salem!” Qrow screamed. “And if having Maiden powers put a target on your back, imagine what she’ll do when she finds out you have a Relic.” Raven looked away. :She’ll come after you with everything she has. Or she can come after me.” Raven looked back to her twin in shock. “And I’ll be standing there. Waiting for her.”

Silence reigned, their hair swaying with the gentle breeze. “You know Ozpin is still keeping things from you, Qrow.” 

“I know, and I’ll deal with it.” 

Qrow walked closer to Raven, she turned back to him as the flames in her eyes disappeared and a sad look crossed her face. “You don’t want to do this, Qrow,” She said quietly.

“No, I don’t. But I’m doing it anyway.” Qrow pushed past Raven, knocking against her shoulder making his twin stager slightly. 

Qrow stopped before the large door and Raven turned to him. Tears filled her eyes and one slipped down her cheek, landing on the ground with a ‘plick’. “I...I’m sorry...”

He didn’t turn around, just kept staring ahead as tears of his own filled his red eyes, he could feel Raven’s sadness. “Yeah...me too.” Qrow turned around and just saw a black feather land on the ground, Raven was gone. 

With a deep breath, Qrow turned back to the door and entered. It reminded him of Vacou, there was sand in all directions, and it looked like particles of the stone circles and sand were flying around. Everything was so silent, sans his footsteps. Qrow reached the Relic, looking at it before picking it up and holding it in front of him. He stared at its beautiful design before tears once again filled his eyes and his face filled with anguish. A quiet sob left his mouth and he fell to his knees and cried. 

Eventually, he managed to stand up on shaking legs and walk to the platform. It rose slowly, but when he got to the surface and saw everyone, he held up the Relic with determination on his face. His eyes met Ruby and Yang’s and he smiled at them, they smiled back. 

Emerald, Mercury, and Hazel managed to get away, but Qrow still counted this day as a win. 

Later, he pulled Yang aside and told her about Raven, and how when they meet again to just say what she wants.

Then, they were on their way to Atlas, and Qrow swore to take care of these kids, to never disappoint his girls and keep them all safe. He meant it when he said he won’t run away anymore, he’ll be there for these kids and his nieces. He threw his flask away, he won’t drown himself in alcohol anymore. He won’t stop being scared either, but he’ll still fight with his nieces, his fear will make him stronger as well as his love for Ruby and Yang. He hopes that one day, Raven will come back and they can all heal together, and he hopes that day will be soon. For now, he’ll just have to wait.


End file.
